Tagged
by toujourspret
Summary: D/s, voyeurism/exhibitionism, humiliation, orgasm denial - It was a show of dominance, a tangible reminder of who he served. Who he belonged to.


_Author's Note: So here's the dark truth about _Roving_: I've had to put the fic officially on hiatus. I'm still working on it, but I'm seriously struggling with this chapter--there are two directions I could go with it, and each will take the fic down a very different path, and for the life of me, I can't seem to choose. In the mean time, I signed up for the Spring Kinkfest again, and have been writing a couple of smaller pieces here and there. I have no intention of abandoning _Roving_, but I have to admit the break has been pretty good for my productivity on other pieces._

_Anyway, this one is kind of dark, with some heavy D/s themes. There's voyeurism/exhibitionism, humiliation, orgasm denial, and some other super-kinky stuff in this one, so be warned!_

.

.

**Tagged**

His voice is like watered silk, smooth and elegant against his skin. Suzaku shivers; his words are more intimate than a caress.

"On your knees, Kururugi."

He drops obediently to one knee, head bowed. Peering through his lashes when he thinks Schneizel isn't looking, he watches one elegant hand draw the white cotton glove from the other. The bared hand flexes fluidly, then reaches down to tilt Suzaku's jaw up to the prince's bemused smile. Suzaku's eyes dart away shyly, cheeks flushing when a thumb rolls over the edge of his plump lower lip.

"Such a well-behaved pet," Schneizel muses, scratching along the side of Suzaku's head affectionately. "So eager to do whatever I say."

"Yes, my lord," Suzaku agrees worshipfully, daring to tip his head into Schneizel's hand. The prince chuckles, fisting his hand in Suzaku's brown curls, pulling. Suzaku whines.

"You're even kind of pretty," Schneizel continues, reaching down to open lips already panting for breath. Suzaku obediently opens his mouth as Schneizel makes it a point to examine his teeth, brusquely lifting his lips away to run the pad of his thumb along the enamel. "Well-turned. Would that I could breed a line from a dog like you. Would you like that? A line of whelps, each one pretty like you? Would they have your cocksucking lips and fat ass?"

Suzaku blushes hot, turning his face away, and Schneizel laughs. "Don't be embarrassed. It's a compliment. Thank me for it."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord, for your high opinion of my humble attributes," Suzaku parrots obediently, and Schneizel laughs darkly.

"You do have a gift for it, don't you, Kururugi? Kissing ass. Sucking up." He lingers on the words laden with innuendo, fingers moving past Suzaku's lips to stroke the soft, wet insides of his mouth. Impeccably manicured nails scratch delicately along his taste buds as Schneizel fucks his mouth with them. Suzaku moans around them and closes his lips, suckling.

"God, you're a happy little slut, aren't you?" Schneizel sneers, spreading his fingers to stretch Suzaku's lips open, revealing the shiny pink flesh inside. Saliva trails down the side of his mouth, dripping from his chin even as he laves the foreign digits enthusiastically. "You'll suck anything anyone puts in your mouth, won't you?"

Suzaku moans again, tongue working between the fingers in his mouth to tease the tender skin between them at their base. Schneizel watches, transfixed, before drawing his hand back. He smirks when Suzaku whines in complaint, then yanks him to his feet by his collar. "I have a present for you," he tells Suzaku, leaving him to stand in place, hard cock outlined in the front of his skin-tight flight suit, as he snaps his fingers. A maid comes in, blushing high on her cheeks and studiously avoiding Suzaku's gaze as her eyes are drawn back to the obscenely tented fabric between his thighs. She delivers a wrapped present to Schneizel with trembling hands, her face nearly glowing as she stares openly at Suzaku's crotch.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the prince murmurs in her ear, trailing a hand down her arm. She shivers, blinking at him in confusion. "I merely ask him if he likes sucking cock and he gets like this." Still holding the maid in place, Schneizel reaches over to grasp the outline, rubbing tight circles over the head. Suzaku draws in a breath sharply, unable to control the movement of his hips as they follow the prince's hand. Schneizel leans over, stage whispering, "I think he likes it." She gulps, nodding.

"Do you want to touch him?" Schneizel asks, and her head whips around to stare at him. Suzaku makes a sound of protest, quelled by Schneizel's suddenly pinching grip on his cock. He whimpers, knees buckling a bit in pain, and Schneizel holds him tightly for several seconds, a visceral reminder to mind his manners.

"I-I couldn't," the maid stammers, a shaking hand coming up to nervously shove her hair back. "I just couldn't!"

Schneizel shrugs, dropping her arm to cup Suzaku's erection and massage it. "Suit yourself," he shrugs as Suzaku pants. "I think you'd enjoy it; he's very responsive." He squeezes to emphasize his point with a needy moan from Suzaku's lips, and she twitches, attention riveted to the taut white fabric again. Suzaku feels damp and looks down at the fabric, rapidly going transparent as his excitement seeps through. Schneizel notices him looking and grins, licking a fingertip before tracing the dark shape slowly.

"Such a good boy," the prince purrs, tasting the salt on his fingertip before lifting the almost forgotten present by the loop of the bow. "Good boys deserve rewards, don't they?"

Suzaku knows better than to respond, but the maid doesn't, and she squeaks out a stammered agreement. Schneizel's lip curls as he regards her in what Suzaku assumes must be the manner he uses when the dog soils the carpet: amused, annoyed, and disgusted at the same time. Suzaku ducks his head obediently when a hand reaches down to pat him on the head; the present is placed before him. He reaches tentatively to tug the ribbon free, the box falling open as he does so.

It's truly a sight to behold. It almost takes his breath, the glow of the slender metal rings against the red satin of the box's lining. There is a large one, a collar that would almost look like a fashionable choker but for the crest of the prince dangling from it--a tag. He almost wonders if he were to flip it over, would it say '_if lost, please return to_' before he comes back to himself. As if the seal on the front weren't proof enough who he belonged to. As if Schneizel would let him wander far enough to get lost. The second ring….

Schneizel's stare is impatient, and he remembers, falling to his knees in gratitude. "Thank you, my lord. You are most generous."

Satisfied, Schneizel strokes his face before lifting the collar from the box. "Would you like to wear your present, my pet?" Suzaku nods and Schneizel repeats the gesture, lifting the narrow collar from the satin to set it cool against Suzaku's clavicle. It is padded, just large enough that it won't fit beneath the tall collar of his flight suit. He shivers with the implications as the weight of it settles in the hollow of his throat. Schneizel lets him nuzzle his hand affectionately before coaxing him to stand again. "Pretty," the prince hums to himself, fingers ghosting along the zipper of the suit. "And the other part? I want to adorn you in all of my favorite places, and since you won't let me pierce you--" Schneizel trails off as he unzips the tight white fabric. Suzaku shakes, shying away skittishly at the maid's nervous gasp. Schneizel's hand stills, face stilling ominously as well.

"The maid--" Suzaku protests before Schneizel pulls sharply at his hair.

"What about her?" the prince asks silkily, dangerously.

He'd thought himself inured to the prince's depravity, and Suzaku flushes deeply, glancing at her. "She's _watching_."

Schneizel's voice is deceptively calm. "So? You'll take what I want to give you, no matter who's there to see it. I want her to see you. I want her to see what kind of a slut you are, Kururugi.

"Take off your clothes," he instructs. When Suzaku hesitates, he raises an eyebrow and Suzaku rushes to comply, an embarrassed flush crawling across his face and down his neck to his chest, pale compared to the unshy blush of his cock as it waves in front of him. Schneizel walks around him slowly. He knows better than to try to cover himself. The maid quakes. "Masturbate."

"What?" Suzaku squeaks, and Schneizel slaps his ass, a disappointed look on his face.

"Masturbate," Schneizel repeats, gesturing for him to get going. Face flaming, Suzaku contemplates telling the man off before reluctantly wrapping a hand around himself. It's like an electric shock traveling up his spine to explode behind his eyes. He squeezes himself experimentally, the quiet of the room only broken by the maid's sobbing breath and his own excited panting. His hand strokes up, twisting his wrist as he goes, eyes flicking to Schneizel for approval. A dark smile curls on the prince's face as he nods. "Do it the way you do it at home," Schneizel orders. "Fast. Hard. I want to see you shoot."

His hips jerk at that, cock throbbing in his grip. He brings his fingertips up to his mouth to lick them, his own musky scent clinging to the skin. When they are slick, he takes himself in hand again and began to pump. Every inch of his skin feels like a live wire, going rough and oversensitive where it connects with the poor girl's mortified gaze. Just knowing she's there has ignited a spark beneath his balls that makes his legs go weak. She's a pawn in Schneizel's darkly erotic game just as he is, and his lashes flutter when he sees her peripherally, shifting uncomfortably as her nipples harden beneath her blouse.

Sometimes Schneizel fucks them. Suzaku imagines her bent over, skirts rucked as she's fucked roughly against the wall, and whines, hand slick with precome and racing now toward an ill-defined goal. He's so close, so impossibly close, and then--

The other ring. Smooth, cool linen glides over him, followed by even colder metal. Schneizel grins, tapping the tag that rests against his balls, and Suzaku quivers like a tightly-drawn wire. The sudden shock of it makes him throb hot and insistent, hips bucking into the open air. He manages a look down, and this one…. It's more beautiful than the other, if it were possible, with a delicate thin band that is carefully padded so it won't cut into swollen flesh. The tag labels him; it has his name, as if his cock is the only part of him that is _Suzaku_. There's just enough pressure to keep him perched on the edge of orgasm. He kneels awkwardly in front of Schneizel, one leg cocked to the side for the comfort of his erection fat with blood and arousal. The prince lets him take a hand and he kisses the knuckles before slipping the fingers into his mouth. "Thank you, my lord, for making me pretty," he murmurs worshipfully, and Schneizel laughs, delighted.

"He thinks I'll let him come if he begs well enough," Schneizel informs the maid, who's watching with pupils blown wide with lust. She licks her lips and nods absently, and Schneizel turns back to Suzaku. "Unfortunately, you're mistaken, dear pet. I do like to see you in the throes of pleasure, yes," he hums, reaching down to pinch a nipple. Suzaku's back arches into the touch and Schneizel continues, smirking, "but I like to see you suffer so much better. I wonder, if you went to Ashford, who would notice this thing?" He flicks the dripping tip almost gently and Suzaku squeals, barely managing to restrain the urge to pull away. Schneizel smoothes his thumb over the slit and Suzaku whines lowly.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku's blood goes cold, head jerking up to Schneizel's darkly amused expression. "Do you think he'd notice how hard you are? Would he think you were a pervert, coming to school in a cock ring, leaking like a faucet and so ready to come?"

Shaking his head desperately, Suzaku pleads, "No, sir, please don't! Please, please don't!" Schneizel rocks almost imperceptibly toward his face and he knows what he wants. It's seconds before he's got his hand wrapped around the thick shaft, head bobbing over the tip eagerly. Schneizel groans as he works him with lips and tongue, wringing his pleasure from him expertly. Fingers tighten in Suzaku's curls, for once not meant to pull but doing so anyway. Suzaku slurps against the skin enthusiastically, filling the air with filthy wet sounds.

"Such a good boy," Schneizel hums, stroking his head as he sucks. "Do you know how long it took to train him?" he asks the maid, who's squirming outright. "He's a world-class cocksucker now." It's praise, from Schneizel. Suzaku feels strangely proud. Schneizel guides his cock through Suzaku's lips as if feeding him, and when he pulls back, Suzaku takes the opportunity to lock his lips behind the head and suck hard, tongue pressed against the slit. Both of the prince's hands cup his head and the mocking words trail away, replaced with gutteral moaning as Schneizel thrusts between Suzaku's lips. Suddenly, he's thrust away and his eyes have only just squeezed shut as warm wetness splashes across him. Insistent fingers pry open his mouth as the prince comes, salty, bitter fluid smeared and dripping from the planes and angles of his face. Even after cleaning the tip on Suzaku's accepting tongue, fingers press in, roughly fucking his mouth.

"Suck them. Get them good and wet," Schneizel says roughly. When he's satisfied, he shoves Suzaku to the ground, slick fingers already pressing inside his ass before he can protest the treatment. His legs fall open and he looks down the length of his body to Schneizel's lewdly thrusting wrist as he is fingered. Suzaku's cock wags, undaunted, above his abdomen. Schneizel smacks his hip hard and he jerks, thrusting back onto the hand. "My boy is such a good pet," Schneizel murmurs, and Suzaku whimpers as the fingers inside him curl, stretching and seeking the spot that makes his legs shake and his breath come short. Schneizel finds it and smirks as he comes undone. "So obedient. He deserves a reward.

"If you come within the next ten seconds, I'll fuck you when you get back from school," Schneizel suggests, and Suzaku nods, beyond caring. Another finger slips inside and Suzaku's legs buckle, falling limp. Those elegant knuckles graze his prostate with each thrust, and Suzaku can't control the sounds falling from his lips as he bucks eagerly into the torturous hands. "Five seconds left," Schneizel teases, and Suzaku whines, bucking against him. The band is still torturously tight around his cock, and he knows that unless the prince remembers it, he's bound to lose. Sometimes Schneizel likes to play like that, pretending he can win when there's never been a chance.

Elegant fingers glide over his perineum and the ring falls suddenly slack. Schneizel laughs at the relief on Suzaku's face and says teasingly, "You didn't think I'd cheat, did you?" Suzaku shakes his head wordlessly, mindlessly as Schneizel works his hand between his legs. "Come. Come now," the prince commands and, breathlessly, Suzaku complies. His back arches off the ground and his ears fill with rushing white as he comes harder than he has in his life. It feels like his stomach is turning itself inside out with the force of ejaculation, white smears slashing up the length of his torso to mark him like tribal bands.

When he comes back to himself, he is shivering, strangely cold, on the ground. The damnable cock ring is resting on his stomach, still body-heat warm and covered in come. Schneizel is looking down on him with something like approval in his gaze, fingertips scratching through his hair soothingly. The maid is a wreck, nearly twitching nearby. Schneizel ignores her.

"Did you like your present, little pet?" the prince asks, and, overwhelmed, Suzaku blinks back sudden tears. He nods, blushing as Schneizel smoothes away his tears with the pad of a thumb. Lips press against his forehead and he tips his head back sleepily until they cover his own. "Such a good boy," he hears Schneizel purr. The hand in his hair is comforting, soothing, and he falls asleep to the sound of damning praise.


End file.
